yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Flooded Baths
|BGM = 2_27 (Main area), 2_48 (Art Gallery passage) |Map ID = 0069, 0488 |Primary = 710 |Contributing = shigurin }} The Flooded Baths (浸水浴, Shinsui Yoku) is an area accessible from the monochrome staircase in Owl Shield World. Features The flooded baths is a large winding area featuring wide, angled paths branching out in many directions, with a very basic art style. Moving up from the entrance from owl shield world, you will eventually come to a crossroads. Down the path left of the crossroads are the baths. there are many small pools of water dotting the sides of the path, with a side-area off to the right where the path branches. This holds a seemingly empty pool of water - but if Urotsuki equips the Fairy effect, walks away, and stops 1 square before the corner of the path, she will find that a strange smiling creature is hiding inside the pool. Back on the path, heading up the path to the left leads to an area with 2 large pools and a green squircle-shaped npc. Using the Crossing effect near it will make it turn pink. There is a short ladder going down into the pool on the left. Descending the ladder will take you to an underwater section of the area with seaweed and various sea creatures inhabiting the abandoned tunnels below. At the far right side of this area is a lone doorway that will take you to the small area below the steps at the bottom of the Reef in Atlantis. The path to the right of the crossroads leads to a door that will take you to a fenced-in roof with a large red pool. This area can be alternatively accessed from the Botanical Garden by walking to the end of the flower path. When entering the area from the gardens there will be a large blue creature with a bleeding eye in its chest sitting in the pool. Up past the crossroads the path splits once again, with the left path leading to a cute brown creature and an entrance. The creature reacts to the gravestone effect, that makes him freeze and turn black, with a fence-like shape on top of his head. It also reacts to the chainsaw-effect; It turns red, gets a bigger head and dies. The entrance near the brown creature leads to a room with some seats and a large window, looking out into the sea. However, in some cases the window doesn't appear for unknown reasons. A door on the right side of this room will take you to a small room with a large set of metal lockers and various boxes lying around. There are two doors in this room, the one of the left will take you to an overgrown room where 4 red plant creatures are playing a game at a table, and the one on the right leads to a small bedroom, where an npc wearing a grey coat seems to have made their home. If you equip the Chainsaw effect near this npc, they will make an apathetic face, and using the Grave effect will darken their expression. Using the Crossing effect will turn their entire body into a silhouette. Back at the branch in the main path, the path on the right leads to an area with a long counter, with a creature wearing a blue tribal mask sitting behind it that makes an electronic-sounding noise when interacted with. Through a doorway to the right of the tribal mask creature is a long narrow bridge set infront of a mountainous purple background, with a smiling crimson moon above. There are 2 gigantic statues here, one stylized as a cat with a large hole through its face and torso, and the other with strange spherical growths covering its face and chest. At the end of the bridge is a floating painting, which will take you to the Art Gallery. Trivia *Urotsuki will let out little air bubbles while walking around in this area, so the entire area is presumably underwater. *There is a smiling face design with large eyes made out in the seaweed on the floor of the underwater section of this area. Directions Nexus → Shield Owl World → Flooded Baths Gallery Floodedbaths_1.png Floodedbaths_2.png Lobster.jpg|A little lobster love here pregnant Eyes.jpg|a strange sight eh... galaxy.jpg|for your viewing pleasure hobolady.jpg|What a wonderful place to live. Floodedbaths_3.png Floodedbaths_path1.png Floodedbaths_path2.png Passage to Art Gallery.png|Passage to Art Gallery PlantMen.png|Hey, can I join? Category:Locations Category:710